


bathhouse

by vonseal



Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Murder, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin infiltrates a bathhouse to gather information and ends up doubting his entire relationship
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> pls read all of the warning labels before consuming the product
> 
> shame continues to wash over me but i obviously ignore such shame in order to get that clout

The dark curtains Bin had to block out sunlight do their job well enough. Too well, in fact, for Bin sometimes slept right through the sunset and didn’t wake up until Myungjun tugged at his arm and fussed, “It’s night, Bin, stop being lazy.”

Myungjun was his own personal clock, reminding Bin often of the chimes on his grandfather clock, loud and incessant and always on time. Bin quite liked Myungjun instead of a grandfather clock, though, so he made no complaints when Myungjun woke him up.

But then sometimes Myungjun sleeps, too. It’s usually when he’s not been sleeping well, which is often. Myungjun was always so busy, always devising plans to rid New York of vampires. He stayed up through the day sometimes. Usually he remained inside the apartment, creating maps and struggling over the English words on Bin’s personal notes, but sometimes he headed outside, armed with an umbrella and a coat and knowledge of how to hide within the shadows. Bin worried for him so much, and would much rather Myungjun never leave the house in the daytime, but Myungjun never listened to his qualms and concerns. Myungjun was stubborn, and he often shut Bin up with a, “Just try and stop me, then.”

Bin can’t stop him. Myungjun is unstoppable.

So when Myungjun sleeps in, when Bin wakes up before him, it’s a coveted moment. Bin likes to stare at Myungjun as he sleeps, to admire the way Myungjun’s face looks in the pitch black. Bin has better eyesight than a human, thanks to his many years as a vampire. He’s grateful for it in times like this, for otherwise he would light all of the lanterns in the room just for the chance to look upon Kim Myungjun.

Bin smiled as he watched Myungjun. He has long eyelashes, which Bin has always greatly admired, and now they flutter as he sleeps. He’s likely living through some sort of dream, some sort of imagination that only plays when his eyes are closed and he is lost to the world. Bin finds it adorable. He leaned forward, scooting closer to his lover.

Myungjun’s lips are thick and plump. “Good for kissing,” Bin had always said, which made Myungjun smile, but he also would add, “And for sucking me off.” Myungjun would hit him then, lightly and playfully, and he’d roll his eyes in a faux exasperation. But, really, Bin liked it best when Myungjun smiled. His lips curved upwards so prettily and the smile always reached his eyes. He looked like the sunniest undead vampire on the entire planet, and Bin decided he could watch Myungjun smile for hours and hours and never be bored of it. Bin always liked to joke that Myungjun’s cheeks were rounded from his years of smiling, for Myungjun liked to smile. Whenever he dropped his tough vampire-hunting persona, he was nothing but a ball of joy, and Bin found such joy to be contagious. His big, dreary apartment was different with Myungjun around. With Myungjun, there was love.

Bin’s eyes traveled across Myungjun’s body. Much of it was hidden underneath big blankets and a duvet. Vampires couldn’t get cold, nor could they get warm, and yet Myungjun still would curl up underneath anything warm. “It’s habit,” he would always tell Bin as he sat near the fireplace, a blanket around his shoulders. “Sometimes I can feel a bit of the cold I used to feel as a human.” Then he would pat the space beside him and smile and say, “Come, sit with me and hug me so I can feel warmth, too!”

When Bin did as he requested, he would whisper, “Do you feel warm?”

And Myungjun, embracing Bin and practically climbing into his lap, would nod against his chest and respond, “I feel very warm.”

Bin watched Myungjun move in his sleep. A light groan escaped those pretty lips as he stretched out a little bit. Bin could see his legs move underneath the duvet, and he knew then Myungjun would be waking up. Sometimes when Bin was awake first, he liked to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep, for then Myungjun would berate him with, “Bin, wake up! You’re so lazy, geez.” It was cute, and Bin loved to hear Myungjun fuss. He would pretend to be sleepy and he would moan and groan and pull Myungjun into his embrace. Myungjun would complain all the while, but Bin didn’t care. It was such fun.

Now, however, he kept himself propped up on one elbow, watching his lover blink open bleary eyes and stare up into darkness.

His eyes took a bit to adjust, and when he looked over at Bin, he had to rub at them in an effort to see better. When he did, though, he smiled and murmured, “You’re up.”

“Mm.” Bin leaned forward to kiss Myungjun’s nose. “I was watching you.”

“Creepy.”

“Not at all. I’m your boyfriend; am I not allowed to do such things?”

Myungjun giggled. Often times, Bin would call himself Myungjun’s lover, or else partner; boyfriend was something he used rarely in reference to their relationship. At first he didn’t use it because it didn’t seem like a good description for whatever it was they had. Sure, they had pronounced their love, but even then  _ boyfriend _ seemed too binding. Then, when it became clear they wouldn’t part, boyfriend seemed  _ less _ binding. Bin was still searching for a good term, something he could proudly call Myungjun without an ounce of regret, but until then, he was cycling through different pet names.

“Why were you staring?” Myungjun asked. He rolled over a bit so he could face Bin better. His eyes held within them an eagerness, and Bin snorted.

“You’re fishing for compliments.”

“No, I’m simply curious. Tell me, why are you staring at me?”

Bin smiled. “Isn’t it obvious? I love you.”

Myungjun whined and reached out to run a hand across his cheek. “Not a good enough answer. You must stay here until you give me a good answer.”

“I don’t mind that. I can stay here and keep staring at you.”

“Don’t say that,” Myungjun giggled, ducking slightly under the covers. “You’re being so embarrassing.”

Bin grinned and kissed Myungjun’s cheek. “Am I?” he questioned. “Well, I’ll continue to be embarrassing, because I want to talk about how beautiful you are.”

“Stop that.”

“You’re the most beautiful person on this planet, Jun. You’re like an angel. You were sent from the heavens to tempt me.”

“Mission complete.”

Bin laughed and buried his nose into Myungjun’s neck, cooing, “My sweet prince! You’ve destroyed the sin within me!”

Myungjun wrapped his arms around Bin, holding Bin’s much-larger body close to his own. Only the duvet separated them, which Bin was quick to try and pull away.

“Ah,” Myungjun said as Bin tugged on the bedsheets, “so is this why you were staring at me so much? You wanted sex, hm?”

“Of course not,” Bin scoffed. Myungjun was holding tightly onto the final sheet, a thin, cotton blanket, and Bin frowned. “You should remove your hands, love.”

Myungjun pouted before pressing a finger onto his lips. “Kiss me first,” he demanded. “I don’t put out for men who dive straight into sex with no other foreplay.”

“You did,” Bin pointed out. “Remember? When we first met, I don’t think there was much foreplay involved.”

Myungjun’s hands cupped Bin’s cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, chaste at first, but Bin bit onto Myungjun’s lower lip. His boyfriend moaned lightly, then murmured, “I fed you garlic. Is that not foreplay enough?”

Bin snorted. He kissed Myungjun’s eyebrow next. “I don’t think most people consider garlic to be a foreplay.”

“ _ You _ do, though.”

“I do.” Bin had to agree, and he laughed again as he planted another kiss onto Myungjun’s mouth.

Bin liked the passionate kissing. He took things slow, enjoying the softer moments he was able to spend with Myungjun. Their lips moved languidly against each other, and they would pant slightly whenever either of them took the chance to breathe. One of Bin’s hands gripped Myungjun’s hand; the other ran down his boyfriend’s body, stopping at his waist in order to dig his fingers into smooth skin. Myungjun’s own free hand ran up and down Bin’s naked back, tracing along his shoulder blade and dancing across lines of muscle.

After a while, Bin wasn’t content with just the kissing. He wanted more; he always wanted more with Myungjun. So he trailed his hand further down, past Myungjun’s waist, and lightly touched Myungjun’s hardening cock. Myungjun gave a small gasp against Bin’s lips, but otherwise chose not to move away.

“Do you like that?” Bin asked, his voice a whisper. He pulled back and Myungjun’s lips chased after him, desiring the kisses Bin could supply to him. Bin laughed as Myungjun latched back onto his mouth. “Needy,” he murmured into the kiss. “So, so needy.”

Myungjun nodded his head, and Bin swallowed his delicious moans as he rubbed a thumb over the tip of Myungjun’s cock. In response, Myungjun choked out a breathy, “More.”

“Of course,” Bin teased, though he didn’t speed up his efforts at all. He could take his time. The night was young, and Myungjun lay there, willing and compliant in Bin’s embrace. How many times could he make his lover come? How many times would he be able to see such pleasure cross over Myungjun’s pretty and innocent face? Maybe three? Maybe four? He wanted to go all night, if Myungjun would let him.

But then there was a loud knock at his front door.

He was ready to ignore such an intrusion to his love-making. It was nighttime, after all, and no one should be pounding so heavily on his door at nighttime. So he continued, pumping Myungjun’s cock and making his lover moan out, “Bin, Bin,  _ Bin _ , yes, keep going.”

The knock sounded again, and Myungjun quieted down. “Bin?” he murmured.

“It’s probably the wind.”

“Bin, the front door is inside,” Myungjun replied. “Perhaps you should see who it is.” Despite giving such a suggestion, he still thrust into Bin’s hand.

Bin shook his head. He wasn’t going to leave. He refused to leave, not when Myungjun was looking at him with such a wanton expression. “Whoever it is can return in the morning,” he replied, and he trailed his kisses down to Myungjun’s jaw. When Myungjun craned his neck for better access, Bin grinned devilishly before sucking hard at the skin. He created small bite marks as he jerked Myungjun off, and the sounds of his lover were lewd, lovely to the ear. Bin adored every last second.

Then the mysterious stranger at the front door knocked again.

Bin wanted to brush it off and ignore it, but the knocking this time was persistent. Even after Bin counted in his head to half a minute, it had yet to let up, and it was with a growl that Bin pushed himself off of Myungjun and reached for his yellow robe, the one Myungjun always claimed looked absolutely ridiculous. He didn’t care for looks at the moment, and he was sure he looked a mess; his hair was in disarray and his lips were red and swollen from the constant kissing. Whoever was at the door would probably be more in shock over his physical state than they would be over some dumb, yellow robe.

“Give me five minutes, sweetheart,” he told Myungjun, who whined at his departure. “Just wait here, and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Fine,” Myungjun huffed, rolling over and burying his head into the pillow. “Might just jerk myself off, though.”

“Ooh, don’t you dare. I want that privilege,” Bin told him, but he didn’t wait around to hear Myungjun’s answer. He rushed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and down the wall to the front door, where the incessant knocking had continued.

In a flash of fury and frustration, he flung the door wide opened and snapped, “What?”

It was Dongmin at the door, flustered and a bit surprised from such a harsh greeting. “Bin,” he said, clearing his throat and making sure his hat was positioned correctly on his head. “Good evening.” He eyed Bin’s outfit choice and asked, “Are, um...are you just getting in bed?”

Dongmin was really an idiot. Bin sighed and made a move to shut the door, but Dongmin blocked him. “Stop,” Bin fussed. “You can’t just barge in here and—”

“You barge into my house all of the time!” Dongmin retorted. “Besides, I won’t take up too much of your time, it’s just a simple question I have.”

“Ask it, then. I’m in the middle of something  _ very _ important.”

Dongmin was slow. He didn’t catch on whatsoever, and Bin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The man glanced behind him, as if making sure no one was listening to their conversation, and then he lowered his voice. “It’s, um...might we step inside? It’s a private matter, one that others cannot hear about.”

“Then whisper.”

“I’m not comfortable whispering about it in the hallway,” Dongmin said, though his voice had been lowered to that of a whisper. “Someone might step out and eavesdrop.”

No one would, and if they did they were unlikely to understand Korean, but Bin was antsy and horny and  _ tired _ of listening to Dongmin. “ _ Fine _ , just...make it quick.” He stepped aside and Dongmin hurried through the doorway. 

“Thanks,” Dongmin said, removing his top hat and hanging his coat up on the coat rack. Bin stared at the coat with displeasure; surely discarding the coat meant that Dongmin intended to stay for some time. Sure enough, Dongmin sat down in the parlor and asked, “Would you mind pouring me some whiskey, Bin?”

Bin narrowed his eyes. “I will not.”

“After all,” Dongmin continued, as if Bin hadn’t spoken, “I’ve given you  _ so _ much whiskey, I think it’s only polite to return the favor.”

“And I’m not very polite.”

But Dongmin stared at him, eyebrows raised, and when Bin realized he would say nothing without whiskey, he cursed loudly and stood from his seat. “Fuck  _ you _ , Dongmin,” he snapped as he poured Dongmin a glass of whiskey. He poured one for himself, too, and downed it before even passing over Dongmin’s. The whiskey burned in his throat and so he poured even more.

“It won’t take long,” Dongmin promised. He sipped at his own drink and made a noise of appreciation. “This is delicious, Bin, thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“Just get on with it,” Bin said, taking a seat across from Dongmin. He made sure his robe didn’t open at the legs, though he couldn’t deny how satisfying that would be. Dongmin would surely be flustered from seeing Bin’s nudity underneath. Ah, maybe after he was finished talking Bin could have his fun.

Dongmin set his drink aside as he spoke, which Bin saw as a good sign, for perhaps it meant he wouldn’t be as distracted. “A little while ago, a bathhouse opened up in my governmental district. It was, of course, inspected and found to be a perfectly legitimate organization, but recently I’ve heard reports that it’s...it’s a bathhouse for men like yourself.”

Bin first assumed Dongmin was referring to vampires, but after thinking that over for a couple of seconds, he remembered that Dongmin had no clue as to Bin’s vampiric origins. Perhaps, then, he meant  _ rude _ , which was certainly the case, or maybe even lustful —

“Oh.” Bin blinked. “Gay?”

Dongmin coughed into his hand and nodded his head. “Yes. It’s possible that the bathhouse is a...a bathhouse for homosexual men. I’ve heard talk that some men will go there in order to have sex; sometimes with someone they bring, though often they can just...meet people there.”

“That’s interesting.” Bin smiled. “I’ll have to let Myungjun know. I mean, we can have sex here just fine, but it might be fun to try somewhere new.”

Dongmin sighed and took a sip of his whiskey. “Well,” he said after swallowing, “I’m...I’m supposed to report if it  _ is _ a front for homosexual activity. I’d have to shut it down and have the chief of police arrest whoever has been partaking in sodomy.”

Bin had forgotten about the law against sodomy, and he asked, giggling slightly, “Why don’t you just arrest me, love? Obviously I partake in sodomy far more than most other men.”

“You’re...different,” Dongmin said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Besides, if not for Myungjun, I definitely would turn you over to the police. But Myungjun doesn’t deserve prison. He’s far too kind for that.”

“You are clearly infatuated with Myungjun,” Bin commented. Dongmin sputtered out, red in the face and trying to deny such feelings, but Bin waved him off. He didn’t care how Dongmin felt; all he cared about was agreeing to whatever ridiculous task Dongmin wanted for him to do so he could go back to bed and continue jerking his boyfriend off. “So, what do you want  _ me _ to do about the bathhouse? Why don’t you just ask the police to investigate it?”

“I’ve tried that, but the police investigated once and came up empty-handed. The chief told me it was definitely  _ different _ from other bathhouses, but he didn’t explain how, and he also told me to leave him alone with such issues.” Dongmin scowled as he added, “Then he called me  _ Chinaman _ .” 

Bin knew that Dongmin had experienced his fair share of racism within the New York government. People didn’t seem to take kindly to the fact that he was elected to serve, and Dongmin had told Myungjun all about the discrimination he faced on a daily basis. While Chinaman wasn’t the  _ worst _ insult that Bin heard uttered, it wasn’t great, and in a brief moment of pity, Bin offered Dongmin another glass of whiskey and a cigarette, both of which Dongmin accepted. They smoked in silence for a few seconds, then Bin asked, “So because the police failed miserably at their duties, you wish for me to go in and see whether or not the place is a front for nasty, homosexual behavior?”

Dongmin nodded his head. He took a quick puff on the cigarette and said, “I figured it might be a bit easier for you, since you  _ are _ homosexual, and would know then what to look out for.”

“If it’s a place for homosexual men, I feel like I might enjoy it.” Bin thought of the young blood the place must exude, the lustful men who were willing to engage in carnal activity, who would likely never see their death coming. It was a perfect hunting ground, a place where he could take Myungjun and still eat nicely. “I really  _ would _ enjoy it, come to think.”

“I’d pay you, of course, for your time.”

Bin didn’t necessarily need money. He lived lavishly as it was, fueled mostly by money saved up over the years and whatever he could make off of his writings for the newspapers. Myungjun now brought in a lot of money, too, from the coroner who experimented on vampire bodies brought to him. However, he was always tempted by the lure of money, and so he asked, “How much?”

Dongmin hummed, then said, “Fifty dollars?”

“Eighty,” replied Bin.

“Are you ridiculous? Eighty is—”

The bedroom door opened. Dongmin glanced toward the hallway door just as Myungjun opened it and peeked through. He was holding the duvet up to his chest, covering his naked body, and he glared at Bin for a second before turning a fond gaze toward Dongmin.

“Evening, Dongmin,” he greeted.

Dongmin gaped at him. His neck was red, and the blush was steadily moving toward his face and ears. “Ev-Evening, Myungjun,” he responded, coughing into his hand. He glanced at Bin, and finally recognition shown in his eyes. “Were...were you two…?” He gestured at the hickies spread across Myungjun’s neck. When Myungjun nodded, Dongmin stuck the cigarette in his mouth, fumbling slightly with it, and looked away.

Myungjun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, already messy from sleep. “Bin, you promised me that it wouldn’t take long, and yet you’re here smoking and drinking whiskey.”

“Yes, well, I got a little held up.”

Myungjun collected the duvet around him and shuffled toward Bin before gesturing at the cigarette. “Stick that in my mouth, instead,” he murmured, which Bin did. Bin always did as Myungjun demanded.

Dongmin watched the exchange with wide eyes, and when Myungjun smirked devilishly at him, he looked at his feet. 

“What were the two of you discussing?” Myungjun asked. He slid onto Bin’s lap, curling up underneath his arm. He held the cigarette between slender fingers and smoked on it, though as Dongmin began to talk, he held the cigarette up to Bin’s lips.

Bin took the next smoke, and Dongmin stammered, “I was...I was requesting him to look into an important matter for me. I’d told him I’d pay generously, so…” He was obviously uncomfortable to be around such languid behavior, and Bin noticed that Myungjun was taking pleasure in Dongmin’s awkward state. He didn’t usually; he must really want to be fucked.

“I could do it, if he won’t,” Myungjun offered. “Why didn’t you ask me, Dongmin?” He pouted, lower lip sticking out, and Dongmin faltered.

“I...I suppose you could. I’d love working with you. I mean, I’d enjoy it, far more than with Bin, simply because you’re...better. I mean, you’re...easier? I don’t mean you’re  _ easy _ , not at all, but—”

“He is easy,” Bin interjected, and Myungjun snatched the cigarette from Bin’s lips and slid off of his lap. 

“You shut up,” he snapped to Bin, and then looked at Dongmin. “And you’re adorable, but if you keep Bin away from my bed any longer, I think I might start screaming.” 

Bin chuckled. “You’ll be screaming into the night regardless.”

Dongmin took a deep breath in shock, but Myungjun didn’t react whatsoever. He simply ground his cigarette out in the ashtray, pointed at Bin and said, “Take the job, whatever it is, and come fuck me before I finish myself off and leave you alone to suffer.”

He sauntered back down the hallway, the duvet practically falling off of him, drooping around his back and showing enough ass that Dongmin buried his face into a hand, cigarette dangling precariously from his fingers. It was Bin who saved it from falling and decided to continue smoking on it, since it seemed Dongmin might not.

“Eighty,” he declared once he heard Myungjun escape back into the bedroom.

Dongmin, eyes still squeezed shut, nodded a head and murmured, “Eighty.”

**◥(ºwº)◤**

The bathhouse was entirely unassuming from the outside. Bin stared at it, umbrella out and hiding his sensitive skin from the sun, and snorted. Dongmin was scared of  _ this? _ A coward, really, for it was nothing but a simple bathhouse. It stood at three stories with the second and third story windows covered, as if they were only there for decoration. They probably were, and if Dongmin’s hunches were correct, then the covered windows might be indication of something a little raunchy going on.

Bin was excited to find out.

He hurried inside and closed his umbrella, much to the amusement of someone standing nearby. The lobby, once Bin looked around, was very pretty. It had a large chandelier and the mosaic tiles on the floor were a nice touch. Clearly whoever established the bathhouse was a man of fortune, and Bin wondered if he would get the chance to meet such a man.

“It’s not raining,” the man watching him said. 

Bin glanced over at him and smiled. “One can never be too careful,” he pointed out with a light hum. “I thought I saw some dark clouds on my way over.”

The man chuckled. He was nicely built and had a heavy mustache covering much of his mouth, but his smile was still blinding, anyway. “Are you new?” the man asked. “First time here?”

“It is.” Bin nodded his head, watching as the man took off his coat. “Are you a regular?”

The man smirked. “Yes,” he replied. “I come often. It helps me to...relax.” As he spoke, he eyed Bin up and down. The quirk of his eyebrow as he looked Bin in the eyes again was telling; clearly, he  _ wanted _ Bin to know he was being checked out.

Two could play at that game, and Bin asked, “The bath helps you to relax?”

“We’ll go with that.”

Bin couldn’t help but laugh, and he followed the man to the front desk, where Bin was told to pay for a locker. Someone took his coat to hang it up elsewhere, and Bin passed his umbrella off to them, too, ignoring the strange look he received in return. Then the man led Bin away, gesturing down toward a different room. “The lockers are in here,” the man stated. “You simply pay for a locker and you can rent it out for the entire day. It’s not a bad deal. You put your clothes in your locker, and you pick them up at the end of your visit.” The man opened his own locker. “Each one comes with a clean towel, so in case you’re nervous about walking nude to the bathhouse, you’ll be able to wrap yourself with this. Though,” he looked at Bin’s pants, “I don’t think you ought to be nervous.” The glance he gave was fleeting, quick enough that others wouldn’t have caught it, but Bin  _ did _ catch it, and he felt a little appreciative. 

Myungjun’s late night sighs of,  _ you’re so big, Binnie _ were no exaggeration, it seemed.

“Oh, I’m not nervous at all,” Bin assured the man. He was already working his vest off, and he noticed the man watching him intently. “What’s your name?” he asked, thought it didn’t really matter to him. Name or no name, Bin would be done with him within a few short hours.

“Frederick,” the man responded. “Yours?” 

“Bin.” Bin moved to his shirt next, and when his torso was naked, he grinned to Frederick. “Why don’t you take  _ your _ clothes off?”

Flirting with someone, no strings attached, was exhilarating. Bin forgot how much he had missed it. Of course, Frederick’s responses weren’t nearly as fun as Myungjun’s were. He remembered Myungjun shooting back vulgarities all of the time, refusing to partake in any flirting, simply getting whatever relief he needed and then threatening to stab Bin in the chest. It had been such fun, and Bin found himself wishing Myungjun were here. He could just imagine the conversation between them.

_ Why don’t you take off your clothes, Myungjun _ , he would say.

_ Grope me and fucking die, _ Myungjun would respond, and Bin would swoon.

But Frederick seemed to desire the groping. He wasn’t a tease at all, nor was he an interesting chase. He  _ was _ someone who could reveal the bathhouse’s true intent, and for that Bin would keep him around.

When they were both naked, Frederick led him over to the public baths. “Have you ever been to a bath before?” he asked. Other men milled about, some of them covered and some wading in the water. No one paid much attention to their arrival.

Bin had been to baths before, but he pretended to play dumb. “No,” he said, “not exactly.”

“Well, at  _ this _ bathhouse, there’s toilets. The plumbing mechanisms are marvelous. Perhaps we can go upstairs to look at one after our bath is finished.

He stepped into the shallow pool and glanced back at Bin. “Come along, then, Bin.”

Bin followed shortly behind. The pool was warm, thankfully, and tables along the side indicated that many people probably ate while soaking in the tub. Bin wondered how much food would cost at this location, and whether or not the food would be good. He needn’t try anything, however, for he was a vampire and only needed blood to survive.

The smell of blood was great in the bathhouse.

So many young men, excited and enthused about a bath, lingered about. They were lustful, too; Bin could smell the pulsing blood rushing through their bodies as they looked around at other naked men beside them. Perhaps this was what the police chief meant by  _ different _ , for the other bathhouse Bin had visited had no lustful thoughts floating around.

He liked this one. He would have to take Myungjun before Dongmin inevitably shut it down.

When he sunk down into the warm waters, he noticed Frederick watching him. His stare was subtle enough that others might not notice, but Bin certainly did. He could feel the man’s piercing gaze upon him, hunger and desire shining in his eyes. Bin felt his heart beat in excitement; it had been a long time since he had elicited such a response, and he found he quite missed it. 

Still, he wasn’t as entertaining as Myungjun was. Myungjun would be  _ far _ more subtle in his staring, and yet he would still take the time to help Bin wash his back and his hair. He would probably plant a few kisses along his neck as he did, and he might even coo a bit and treat Bin like a young kid. He would be cute and funny and oh-so-sweet. 

This man was only in it for sex.

Then again, had that not been Myungjun’s goal from the start? They used each other, content only with sexual favors. Love had only come a bit later, and Bin was certain he felt it first.

But even with Myungjun, there was a level of mystery and intrigue. Bin had been taken with Myungjun from the start; he wasn’t the usual type of person Bin would like to sleep with. He was poor and dirty and his fashion sense was terrible. Bin’s heart had yearned for Myungjun, though. Even when he slept around with other men, he always liked to imagine Myungjun as the one underneath him.

This man,  _ Frederick _ , was nothing but a faceless human to Bin. He was fine to look at for the time being, but he wasn’t Myungjun. He was nothing special.

Bin leaned up against the edge of the tub, watching the other men around him. Frederick’s eyes roamed over his arms, and then the man asked, “Are you here for something other than a bath?”

“That’s forward,” Bin replied, eyes twinkling as he glanced over at him. “Are you inviting me for something other than a bath?”

Frederick grinned. “I might be. But it depends on if you’re willing.”

So this was it. Once Bin went upstairs, he could obtain substantial evidence that this bathhouse was operating as some sort of lovely sexual romp for those who were less inclined to steer towards women. Then Dongmin would pay him a hefty amount and Bin would be free to take Myungjun at least once before the police raided the location.

He returned Frederick’s grin, taking care to hide his fangs. “I’m willing,” he agreed.

Frederick looked around, as if making sure no one was watching, and then he rose from the bathtub. “Come along,” he murmured, nudging Bin’s shoulder. “We ought to grab towels before we head upstairs.”

“Are men not dressed when they go upstairs?” Bin asked, mostly teasing but also slightly curious. He wasn’t sure how this bathhouse operated, and he would need as much information as he could get so he could relay the information over.

The man shook his head as he hurried to grab their towels. “Not usually. Towels are just fine; it’s not like we’ll need our clothes, anyway. If anyone asks, we’re headed to the toilets, but no one will ask. No one’s ever asked me.”

“You must do this often.”

With a laugh, Frederick wrapped his lower body in the towel he had taken and responded, “Often enough. How about you? Have you done anything with a man before?” He didn’t give Bin time to answer before continuing. “From the looks of it, you have. No virgin would be so nonchalant about this.”

“You would be correct.” Bin followed Frederick to the stairs. The way up was dimly lit. A few men lingered about, some of them smoking and others simply watching the proceedings. “Are these men ensuring that everyone who passes beyond a certain point must be homosexual?”

Frederick grasped onto Bin’s hand. He had strong hands and short fingers. His hand fit awkwardly, like a puzzle piece in the wrong spot. Myungjun’s hand was always so elegant; he would hold tightly without it being considered  _ grasping _ , and his own fingers were pretty and long. Bin missed Myungjun’s fingers, but he reminded himself he was only here for another hour or so. “They are, in a way. It wouldn’t do to have curious,  _ normal _ men come up here and blab about the entire operation, would it?”

Bin hummed in agreement. 

The rooms they passed had clear moans, a few muttered exclamations, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. Bin only paid attention to one room at the end of the hallway. Two men stood just outside the doorway talking; one of them was Asian, though from afar Bin could not tell what culture he belonged to. The man was tall, with black, silky hair and a turned-up nose. He looked oddly familiar, and when he glanced over at Bin and Frederick, he seemed surprised.

Before Bin could inquire about the man, however, he was pulled into one of the rooms and the door closed behind him. The room was sparsely decorated; there was a chair in the corner and a plant beside that, but otherwise Bin could not detect much else in the way of comfort. 

“Is this it, then?”

Frederick snorted. “You seem disappointed.”

“Well, I was assuming there would be at least a bed. I’m able to fuck while standing, but—”

“You’ve been sorely mistaken.” Frederick leaned forward and kissed Bin’s collarbone. “I’ll be the one to do the fucking today.”

Bin raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

With a devious grin, Frederick nodded. “Oh, yes. You look like a man who could fuck me into the wall, but I want to try it. I want to render you a panting, needy mess. I want to be the one to bring you to your knees.”

“Oh, I’ve been on my knees plenty.” He recalled the third time he met Myungjun. He had definitely gone to his knees then. And it had been completely worth it.

This guy wouldn’t be worth anything.

Frederick smirked and continued to kiss Bin across his neck. “Mm, why don’t you go to your knees, then?” he asked, voice hushed as his lips moved upwards to Bin’s jaw. “I want to see what you look like taking a cock in your mouth.”

Bin had no intention of doing anything sexual with Frederick. He knew Myungjun wasn’t petty enough to leave him over something as loveless as a random hook-up, but even the idea of going back to one of his random-hookups disgusted him. The thought of going to his knees for another man, bending over for another man, showing  _ pleasure _ for another man was gross. But he couldn’t show that, for then Frederick might kick him out and he wouldn’t have verifiable evidence that sodomy took place in the bathhouse.

So he kissed Frederick back, slow and deep. He felt Frederick’s tongue push inside his mouth and he moaned, mostly for show. Frederick palmed at the front of his towel and Bin jerked upwards.

“Perfect,” Frederick whispered, rubbing at Bin. “You’re getting so hard for me, Bin.”

It was all involuntary, but Bin needn’t explain that. He simply offered Frederick a sultry smile and whispered a lie: “Only for you.”

Frederick smirked and returned back to the kiss, but Bin had already decided he had enough. He was hard and turned on and all he wanted to do was go home to Myungjun’s embrace.

He trailed his kisses down, making Frederick moan as he sucked on bits of skin. He moved slowly, cautiously, knowing that the moment he went to end Frederick’s life, there might be a slight struggle.

Frederick moaned as Bin nibbled at his neck, and that was Bin’s cue. He brought a hand up, covering Frederick’s mouth, and then sunk his fangs into that delectable, pretty skin. He felt Frederick jerk and a muffled cry sounded, but it was no different from the cries of pleasure in the other rooms. Bin smirked as he gulped down such delicious blood. 

When Frederick tried to rip away from Bin’s grasp, Bin shoved him into the wall, lips never moving from their spot on the man’s neck. He could sense Fredericks’ fear; he could  _ smell _ that fear protruding off of him in waves. Terror gripped at Frederick, and in turn, excitement gripped at Bin.

He could feel Frederick growing weaker. The end was near for him. He was no longer struggling, and so Bin moved his hand down to his towel, palming himself since he no longer had sweet Frederick to do such a thing. “You’re delicious,” he finally murmured, pulling back ever so slightly from Frederick. When he looked up, he could spot eyes of horror staring back down at him. Bin licked at the holes in Frederick’s neck, lapping up blood as it fell, and he moaned, “This is far better than anything else we could’ve done together.”

Frederick shivered in his grasp, and Bin returned to sucking at his blood. He didn’t get very far, however, before the door suddenly opened.

With a start, Bin pulled back from Frederick, cursing himself and hoping that his secret wouldn’t get out. He could kill two people, but disposing of the bodies might be a little difficult that way.

When Bin looked over, however, he saw that Asian man again. The man smiled, not at all perturbed with the scene before him, and shut the door behind himself. “Hungry, Bin?”

Bin blinked. The man spoke Korean. “What?” he asked, his mind a little muddled from the blood and his speech not as coherent as he would have liked for it to be.

“I thought I smelled blood. It was sweet.” The man gestured over at Frederick. “Mind if I have a bite, too?”

It took Bin a few more seconds of staring, a few more seconds of confusion, before he finally recognized the man before him. He gasped and asked, “Are you Sanha?”

“I’m a bit upset you forgot about me.” Sanha pouted as he strode forward. He wore a magnificent suit, obviously having come from great wealth, and Bin admired it while Sanha continued to talk. “We spent quite a lot of time together, didn’t we?”

Bin frowned. “Not that much.”

He had met Sanha back in Korea, when he was a newly turned vampire. Sanha was just a bit older than he was in vampiric years, and had taken ample opportunities to show off the different skills and talents a vampire could possess. He was smart and cunning while maintaining an innocent persona, and he used his perceived innocence to lure his victims forward.

Sanha sighed. He now stood just in front of Frederick, examining the bite marks on his neck. “Very clean,” he commented. “Very precise. You do good work, Bin.”

“Don’t be condescending,” Bin fussed at him. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Sanha laughed and responded, “I own this bathhouse. Opened it up under a fake identity, since many around here aren’t keen on Koreans owning their own bathhouses, apparently.” Sanha ran a finger across one of the holes in Frederick’s neck, and the human shuddered under his touch. Bin kept his hand where it was on Frederick’s mouth in order to ensure no other sounds would come forth. “The bathhouse is a brilliant way to feed. Establishing it as a gay bathhouse just means no one will come looking for the dead. No one would want to claim a homosexual man as a family member, would they? And the police often turn a blind eye if it’s not someone of importance.” He removed his fingers from Frederick’s neck and licked at some of the blood. “And I don’t believe he is anyone of importance.”

“How can you tell?” Bin questioned. He moved to suck more blood from Frederick, though he kept his eyes on Sanha.

Sanha shrugged. “Just a hunch. The horny men usually aren’t.” Sanha moved to Frederick’s other side, then added, “Bin, is this turning you on? I can tell you’re—”

Bin forced himself off of Frederick for a brief second to blurt out, “Just shut up, Sanha.”

“Sure.” 

Bin returned to his position, watching as Sanha created his own holes in Frederick’s neck. The man tried to scream, tried to call out with what little strength he had left, but Bin grasped his jaw hard, effectively ceasing any sound. 

He died quickly, his blood drained in double the speed it originally had been, and when Bin finally pulled back, all that was left of him was a shriveled corpse. He sighed and let it drop to the floor. “What do you normally do with the bodies?” he asked, swiping blood off his lip with the palm of his hand. He moved to lick that blood, but Sanha grabbed his hand and licked it all off for him, sensually staring at Bin all the while.

Bin tugged his hand away and scoffed. “What the hell are you doing, Yoon Sanha?”

“You remembered my full name!” Sanha looked rather pleased, his eyes lighting up and a smile crossing onto his face. “Often times the Americans call me  _ Sanha Young _ , as if Yoon is somehow a difficult last name to say.”

“Okay.” Bin held his hand to his chest as if he had been burned by Sanha’s tongue. “You ought to know that I could care less about mistakes made with your name.” It was hardly information of importance.

Sanha studied Bin for a moment before murmuring, “You’re wearing nothing but a towel.”

“Because I was about to get fucked by this man. Frederick, was his name. We killed a perfectly fine gentleman.” Bin sighed. “I liked his mustache.”

“Well, then,  _ we _ can fuck.” Sanha was already working on removing his jacket and vest. Bin watched, a little bemused, as he tossed the jacket aside. “Like we used to, remember?”

“Of course I remember. It’s just...it’s been a while, and is this  _ really _ how you would like to greet me again after all those years?”

Sanha laughed, his tone light and breathless. He looked very much like the immortal kid he truly was; barely nineteen, his eyes alight with life and amusement, an excited expression coming across his face. That innocence could reel in any lesser man; hell, it had reeled Bin in once before. He had been drawn to such a childlike man, someone who flitted about between personas. Sanha was interesting. Sanha was  _ different _ . Sanha enjoyed messing around, flailing his long limbs and stuffing bugs down Bin’s shirt, but then his personality would change. He was seductive and cunning. He was smart and sexual. He could slink into Bin’s bed with very little resistance, and soon Bin had simply stopped resisting.

“The power imbalance between us made it difficult to  _ really _ enjoy the sex,” Bin lied, patting Sanha’s head. Sanha was taller. Sanha was both younger and older. Sanha was an enigma.

Sanha gave a small pout. “I’m certain you  _ did _ enjoy it,” he retorted. “You were soon coming into  _ my _ bed.”

“Oh, come,” Bin huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not ashamed, necessarily, of crawling to someone for sexual favors. I’ve done it since you, and I’ll continue to do it as long as my heart desires. But you can’t deny that there  _ was _ a power imbalance, and you played into that perfectly well.”

Bin had been a newly-turned vampire when he met Sanha. Sanha played the part well of a hapless fool who longed for attention. Bin had fallen right into his trap and had given himself to the boy, willing to do this and that to please him. He was afraid to say no; he was afraid to say yes. Sanha was able to easily tempt, and Bin was easily tempted.

He would be willing to fall in bed with Sanha all over again if not for Myungjun.

Sanha raised his eyebrows. “Of course there’s a power imbalance,” he stated. Bin noted the switch to present tense. He listened closer. “I hold power over you. I’m an older vampire.”

“Such outdated views,” Bin chastised, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Sanha, it’s the 1800s, and it’s America. In America, I am free to disregard the orders you give. I make my own way and I live in my own place and I choose my own life. I’m no longer your plaything.”

“You’re silly.” Sanha giggled. His charm was immense. Bin resisted. “I never considered you a  _ plaything _ . Disposable, sure. But not a plaything.”

Bin couldn’t even find it in him to be mad. He  _ had _ been disposable, and he had accepted it. He had  _ relished _ in it, even. Sanha had many others with whom he would fuck. Bin joined often; sometimes there were two more, or three more, or four more, and each addition was more and more exhilarating. The excitement, however, didn’t begin until Sanha tired of those  _ others _ . Bin liked to watch as Sanha struck them down or tossed them aside, and he found it awfully fascinating that he might be next.

He never was  _ next _ . He left on his own accord one day. He grew tired of such a mundane life, of living alongside Sanha, and he struck out to find his own life. 

“Regardless,” Bin continued, smiling brightly at Sanha, “I’d prefer not to get caught up in your life. You bored me after some time.”

“Oh, I see.” Sanha looked at the dead body between them. He kicked it lightly and asked, “And this doesn’t bore you?”

“It doesn’t bore you, obviously.” Bin tightened the towel around his waist. 

“Nope.” Sanha used his foot to push the body aside, acting as if it was nothing more than a barrier in the way. Bin watched, disinterested, as the bloodless body was tossed about as if nothing more than a ragdoll. “There are many people who come in. People no one would ever care about. People who are just as disposable as you are.”

Bin hummed. “Lovely.”

“Bin, you  _ really _ should continue to frequent this place. It’s good blood! It’s young blood; young, lustful blood. And isn’t that your favorite sort of blood?” Sanha stepped closer to Bin. He was tall; Bin’s own height was nothing to scoff at, and yet Sanha still managed to surpass him, a sly smirk on his face. Bin stared at him. “Isn’t that why you came? For the type of blood we cater to?”

He supposed he couldn’t reveal the  _ real _ reason he came. He didn’t think Sanha would take kindly to his bathhouse potentially shutting down. Besides that, he didn’t think Dongmin could even do anything about it. Sanha was far more clever than Dongmin would ever hope to become.

“I was curious,” he claimed.

“Sounds like a lie.”

“Oh, it is. But I’ll keep the real reason to myself.” He moved to the jacket Sanha had tossed aside and picked it up. “Might I borrow this? I’m a little chilly.”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He put it on and smiled at Sanha before buttoning the jacket at his abdomen. “Not exactly a great fashion choice, is it? A little odd, and perhaps I’ll get weird looks, but it’s just to retrieve my clothes—”

“You weren’t going to let that man fuck you.”

The comment came so suddenly that Bin was speechless for a few seconds. He tried his best to hide the shock from his face, and he responded, “I was hungrier than I expected. I ate before he could try anything. Tragic, really.”

“You never ate before sex.” Sanha spoke casually, though realization seemed to be hitting him faster than Bin had expected. He forgot how damn smart Sanha could be.  _ Too _ smart. “And now you’re avoiding  _ me _ .”

“Avoiding?” Bin knew he needed to act nonchalant, but his earlier reaction had already given it away. 

Sanha gestured. “You’ve put distance between us. And you’ve not wanted me to touch you. And you’ve  _ dressed _ ? You’re acting...normal.”

“Of course I am.”

“Bin  _ never _ acts normal.”

“I guess I’m not Bin, then.”

Sanha cocked his head. “Are you in a relationship of some sort?”

Bin cursed himself. He had given too much away with just his actions; of course Sanha had figured out what was going on. Sanha was far too perceptive. He had always been, and it was difficult to keep things from him.

He had to try, anyway. He wouldn’t allow his relationship with Myungjun to be scrutinized.

“Have I ever been one to engage myself in a monogamous relationship?” Bin asked Sanha with a slight scoff. “That’s why I came up here with Frederick in the first place.”

“But you weren’t going any further with him,” Sanha pointed out. “That’s why you killed him before anything could happen.”

“ _ We _ killed him.”

Sanha narrowed his eyes. “Are you in a relationship with a human?”

“As if I would be so dumb,” Bin replied, rolling his eyes. Panic welled up within him, however, and he found he was unable to properly respond. What was he to say to such a question? Sanha was right, and Bin didn’t know how to properly lie.

“So you’re in a relationship with a vampire?”

Bin wanted to keep denying the truth, but then he wondered what on earth he could possibly have to be ashamed of. Myungjun was  _ perfect _ . Myungjun had changed his life for the better and Bin wanted no one but Myungjun. Pretending otherwise would be pointless. Besides, what was Sanha going to do about it? Complain, likely, but Bin wouldn’t part from Myungjun’s side no matter what.

“Yes,” he finally admitted. “I’ve been dating a vampire.”

“Not a human?”

“Well…” Bin cleared his throat. 

“Oh. You’ve turned him, then?” 

Bin shrugged his shoulders. “It happened that way, yes.” He wouldn’t talk about Myungjun’s near-death experience. He didn’t want to relive that moment again, and so he would put it far out of mind. He would keep the conversation only to the positives of their relationship, and nothing more than that.

Sanha stared at him for a few seconds, then asked another question. “You don’t possibly think he loves you, do you? Vampires don’t love the one who turned them; they display blind devotion.”

“Again, Sanha, it’s no longer the 1200’s. That whole vampires-are-devoted-creatures shit is getting really old.” Bin felt antsy. He gestured toward Sanha’s pockets and asked, “Do you have any cigarettes?”

“I don’t smoke.” Sanha wrinkled his nose, looking very much the kid he once was. “It’s nasty.”

“So is fucking humans only to kill them and dump them later.”

Bypassing that comment, Sanha continued, “Even if this vampire loves you now, don’t you think he’ll tire of you soon? He was once a human, and humans have incredibly short lifespans. How long has it been since he’s turned?”

Bin’s mouth felt dry. He  _ really _ needed a cigarette. Despite Sanha’s declaration that he didn’t smoke, Bin still groped around in the pocket of the jacket he wore, desperate for something to take the edge off. He found nothing, and he was forced to deal with Sanha’s unsavory words as they hit him. 

“It’s, um...it’s been less than a year. Perhaps six months.”

“He’s used to a human lifespan,” Sanha pointed out. “He’s used to human time. So this time spent with you will be long. It will be  _ very _ long. And he  _ will _ tire of you. Newly-turned vampires think they’re able to stay with the one they love for an eternity, but you and I both know it never works out like that.”

He wanted to get home. He wanted to escape the realistic advice Sanha was bestowing upon him, and he wanted to get home as fast as he could. So he took the jacket off and passed it over to Sanha. “I need to leave.”

Sanha, as if sensing how he upset Bin, smiled brightly. “You’ll come back, though?”

Bin had half a mind to report the bathhouse to Dongmin, as he had promised to do, but knew better than to ruin his friend’s safe haven. Besides that, he wanted to talk to Sanha more.

He wanted to convince Sanha that Myungjun would love him forever.

He wanted to convince himself of the same thing.

“Sure,” he muttered, resigned to his fate, and Sanha beamed.

**(ી(●╥╥●)ʃ)**

When he arrived home, the lights in the study were still lit. Myungjun had taken to hanging around the study when he had a free chance, trying his best to decipher the mysteries of the English language. He was horrible with English, though, and literally any other language he tried to read, so Bin joked it was a futile endeavor.

He admired Myungjun’s persistence through it all, though. He hoped Myungjun would always be as persistent. 

“Jun?” he whispered, poking his head through the doorway. “Are you here?”

Myungjun was there, but he was splayed over the desk, his cheek squished against one of Bin’s books, a little pocket of drool escaping the corner of his mouth and ruining whatever page he was laying on. Bin gave a small tut before walking over, noting with interest that the candles had run pretty low. He would have to pick up new ones soon.

Bin crouched near the desk and stared into Myungjun’s sleeping face. Would Myungjun really grow tired of him? Would he really live sixty, seventy years and then decide being with one person for that long was miserable? It was likely; it was  _ very _ likely, for Myungjun was unused to a life of immortality. All he knew was human time.

“You can’t leave me,” Bin whispered, though he knew Myungjun couldn’t hear. He brushed Myungjun’s bangs aside and sighed. “Your hair is getting long, love. It’s too attractive. Mm, you’re too attractive.”

He took in Myungjun’s scent. He could smell blood beneath the man’s skin, blood that would forever flow, blood that smelled sweet and nice and retained just a touch of Bin’s own blood.

Surely that blood stirring within Myungjun meant that they were meant for each other, right?

But, then again, Bin couldn’t even remember the face of the man who had changed  _ him _ . That vampire meant nothing now to Bin.

His heart clenched in his chest. Would he one day mean nothing to Myungjun? Somehow, he couldn’t imagine it. They had only been lovers for a short while. Perhaps it really would only be a short while, then, before Myungjun would leave him.

“Don’t leave,” he begged again, and this time Myungjun woke up.

Pretty eyelids fluttered open, and Myungjun gave a small start when he noticed Bin. However, his panic was over as soon as it began, and he sat up with a small groan, his cheek sticking to the page for a few seconds. It was finally pulled apart, and he yawned. “What time is it?”

“Morning,” Bin responded. “Or, close to. The sun was ready to rise when I came home.”

“You were gone for a while, then.” Myungjun rubbed at his eyes and smiled sleepily down to Bin. “Were you doing the task Dongmin asked of you?”

Bin nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Are you doing well with it?”

He faltered. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I think I’ll have to go back later and continue my investigation.”

Myungjun gave a small hum before he leaned forward and nestled his face into the crook of Bin’s neck. “You smell good,” he murmured, his nose nuzzling against Bin’s skin. “You smell clean.” Then he sniffed. “You’ve eaten.”

“Perceptive as always, love.”

“I thought you ate yesterday.”

“I was hungrier than I expected.” Bin kissed Myungjun’s head. “Have you eaten?”

Myungjun nodded and accepted the kiss with a little whine. “Not much. I’ll eat again tomorrow.”

“If you ate humans, you wouldn’t be so hungry all of the time,” Bin pointed out. But that was part of Myungjun’s charm, wasn’t it? He had decided not to rely on the fragility of poor humans. He sought to protect them, instead. He risked his life to bring down other vampires in an effort to keep humans safe.

And then he would come home to a vampire who enjoyed the kill.

Would he grow tired of that, too?

“Animals are fine to eat,” Myungjun mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Bin’s neck and giggled. “Carry me, Binnie. I’m too sleepy to walk.”

“You can walk just fine.” Bin pulled back, but Myungjun kept a tight hold onto his neck. 

“No,” he fussed. “Carry me.”

“You’re not a child.”

In response, Myungjun whined, and Bin gave a small sigh. “Well, you’re  _ acting _ like a child.” He couldn’t very well deny Myungjun this simple request, though, just as he could never deny any of Myungjun’s requests. So he picked his boyfriend up, and Myungjun instantly wrapped his legs around Bin’s waist and made sure his grip around Bin’s neck was secure.

He nuzzled into Bin again and hummed lightly. “You must undress me, too, and put on my pajamas for me.”

“You’re asking me to undress you without any promise of sex?”

“That’s right.”

“It’s a hefty request, Mr. Kim.”

Myungjun laughed and planted a kiss onto Bin’s cheek. “You have strength. I’m sure you’ll be able to fulfill my request.”

Bin did as Myungjun requested, finding that he took no pleasure in the act, not when his mind was rife with other thoughts. The possibility of Myungjun leaving him was unbearable, and Bin wanted to curl underneath the covers, alone, and wallow away in self-pity.

But Myungjun, dressed in his night clothes, climbed into bed beside him and snuggled close to Bin’s body. He took a deep breath, inhaling slowly, and then whispered, his voice coming out in an exhale, “You did well not to touch me, darling.”

“Did I?”

“Well,” Myungjun kissed Bin’s neck. “I think I would’ve enjoyed a  _ little _ more interest, you know. Just something to let me know I’m still incredibly attractive and you still want to have sex with me.”

Bin furrowed his eyebrows. He knew in the darkness of their bedroom, however, Myungjun could not see. “I had sex with you last night. And the night before last. And the night before that.”

“So?”

“So…” Bin trailed off, then rolled over to face his boyfriend. “Do you not tire of me, Jun? Do you not sometimes face the prospect of sex with exasperation?”

Myungjun scoffed. “The day I tire of having sex with you is the day I die for good. It’s something I will never tire of. Since that first day we met, Bin, I  _ craved _ you. Surely you wondered why I never killed you, right? Didn’t you wonder why I kept you alive, despite my many opportunities to do otherwise? Didn’t you wonder why I never even  _ tried _ to kill you after our first meeting?”

“Because you wanted to use me for my body,” Bin responded.

“Well, yeah. Mostly.”

With a sigh, Bin turned over again, facing the large canopy above their bed. It was draped with fine cloth, allowing for privacy and comfort. Of course, there was no one to be private from, really, unless Dongmin decided to barge into the apartment for a second time.

Myungjun laughed at him, then nudged Bin’s shoulder. “Are you going to pout like this all night?”

Bin was silent.

“Well, then, I suppose I’ll have to just jerk myself off, since you won’t.”

“I thought you said not to touch you.”

“And I thought you ignored orders pertaining to my body. I expected you to touch me anyway. Will you do it now?”

Bin didn’t answer him.

“Fine, then,” Myungjun said with a huff. “I’ll do it.”

And for the next half hour, Bin was subjected to Myungjun’s beautiful and breathy moans. Bin listened to the way Myungjun called out his name, to the obscenities he used to describe how he felt. He listened to the sound of wet skin rubbing against wet skin, to Myungjun spitting into his hands for lubrication, to Myungjun gasping out when he was particularly sensitive.

He listened to it all, and he kept his eyes closed and his back turned, angry that Sanha’s words had affected him more than he thought they would.

**(●╥╥●)**

He didn’t know what drove him back to the bathhouse night after night. Sanha offered comfort to Bin in his turmoil, though Sanha also drove the turmoil. It was a chaotic relationship, one made worse by a lack of communication, which Bin noted to Sanha one evening.

“Perhaps if I were to just talk to him, we could work everything out.”

But Sanha, once again, planted doubt in his mind. “He would explain that he loves you, that he would never leave you, and then he would leave when his sixty years are up.”

Bin had convinced himself that Sanha was correct, though he knew Sanha thrived on unhappiness. He gave in to Sanha’s remarks and questions, figuring that Sanha wasn’t necessarily  _ wrong _ , for vampires didn’t often remain in committed relationships, and Bin could not think of a single example of any vampires who had.

He felt lost. He felt trapped. He would arrive home close to morning, downtrodden and forlorn. He would sometimes meet with Dongmin, who asked for updates on the investigation, and all Bin could tell him was, “I might be getting somewhere, but I need more time,” though he had no intention of giving away Sanha’s dirty secret. He couldn’t, because Sanha was the only person he was able to talk to about his relationship issues.

_ You could talk to your boyfriend _ , he would remind himself, but in the early morning hours, Myungjun would look at him with hungry eyes, desire written in every crevice of his beautiful, beautiful body, and Bin would take him without any sort of hesitation. 

Myungjun liked sex. Myungjun used him for sex.

Sometimes he would gaze at Bin with narrowed eyes and Bin would recognize the need to fuck. Sometimes he would sniff at Bin, inhaling harshly, and Bin would wonder if he was searching for a mutual desire. Whether or not he found it, it never did seem to matter, for he would ready himself for Bin and beg to be fucked.

One night, after Bin pulled out of Myungjun, Myungjun asked him, “Why are you not yet done with the task Dongmin gave you?”

Bin, curling up in the blankets, shrugged his shoulders the best he could. “It’s just taking longer than I had initially expected it to.”

He could feel Myungjun’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look over. 

“What is it?” Myungjun asked. “What are you doing for him?”

“None of your concern.”

It seemed to take Myungjun a couple extra seconds to formulate an answer. “Really, Bin? It’s none of my concern where you disappear to practically every single night? I tell you exactly where I’ll be and what it is I’ll be doing, but you? No, you have to remain shrouded in mystery, don’t you? You have to come home and brood and mope as if you find yourself miserable being here.”

“Just let me sleep,” Bin muttered, burrowing himself deeper under the covers.

He expected Myungjun to continue to complain, or else to stay silent and fall asleep as well, but instead he felt the mattress shift and he realized Myungjun had stood.

He glanced over. Myungjun snatched his clothes up from the floor and began to dress himself, and so Bin asked, “Where are you going?”

“Guest bedroom,” Myungjun replied, his voice harsh. “I’m heading out earlier in the evening tonight to meet with the coroner, so don’t look for me.” 

Bin didn’t stop him, and so Myungjun left without another word.

It was something he was able to complain about to Sanha, situated in Sanha’s cozy office and watching as his friend drank the blood of another unwilling victim. Bin, having had his fill just the day before, chose to sit back instead and talk. 

“I don’t doubt his love for me,” he said, staring at the face of Sanha’s prey, at those wide eyes filled to the brim with fear. “Maybe. Sometimes I do. Fuck, I guess I do doubt it. But I was the one who first loved  _ him! _ The entire time I loved him, he treated me as nothing more than a disposable, disgusting vampire. He had sex with me and then would kick me out of his house.” 

Sanha pulled off of his victim with a delighted smirk, and with eyes glazed over from his feeding. “Mm,” he muttered. “So when did he finally give in to you and your love?”

“It was after he had almost gotten me killed by telling another vampire hunter about me and where I liked to dump bodies and what my weakness was.” Bin sighed and slumped over onto Sanha’s desk. “He did save me. Oddly enough, he saved me, and things were different then. He no longer kicked me away. He kept me close instead, but I kept him even closer.”

“You love him more than he loves you,” Sanha pointed out. The human in his hands squirmed, and Sanha silenced him with another swift bite to the neck, blood dripping down Sanha’s lips as he drank.

Bin frowned as his cheek squished against the wooden desk. “Perhaps I do love him more,” he murmured. It did seem that way, especially as of late. But he was stupid to ever question Myungjun’s love, wasn’t he? Surely Myungjun wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t  _ love _ him, right?

He wanted to point that out, but Sanha had just finished his meal and he shoved the dead body aside. “And if that’s the case, wouldn’t it be better for you to ditch Myungjun sooner rather than later? You’ll get hurt if you stay with him.” Sanha pouted, blood smeared on his face, and added, “I don’t want you hurt. You’re my best friend.”

Bin scoffed, wanting to refute Sanha’s words but unable to muster up the energy to do so. His mind was too bogged down with worry; worry that Myungjun would grow old and tire of him, worry that Myungjun didn’t even love him enough to start with.

The door suddenly swung open. Sanha turned around to face the intruder, but Bin was seated at a prime position and was able to see instantly who had interrupted their conversation.

Myungjun.

Myungjun stood at the door, jaw set and hands clenched onto the doorknob. Eyes, firey with anger, first looked over at Bin before traveling to Sanha.

Bin thought he would break the doorknob if he held onto it any tighter.

“I didn’t know Dongmin’s task required  _ this _ of you, Bin,” Myungjun snapped, closing the door and stepping further into the room. He kept his gaze situated on Sanha though his words were directed to Bin. “What an interesting task it is.”

Bin stood from his seat. “What are you doing here?” he asked, shocked to see his boyfriend in the same room as Sanha. 

“Oh, am I not allowed to be here?” Myungjun questioned. He didn’t look at Bin. “Why? Are the premises closed to people who are named  _ Myungjun? _ Or have you just become  _ co- _ owner without my knowledge? Do you own this bathhouse? Do you help this...this  _ thing _ with the operations?” He gestured at Sanha, who looked quite offended to be called a  _ thing _ .

“I’m not sure why you take issue with me,” Sanha mumbled.

For some reason, those words seemed to set Myungjun off, and he wasted no time in throwing a silver knife Sanha’s way. Sanha was barely able to duck and dodge it, and he gasped in indignation. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

Bin rushed to Myungjun’s side. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked in a hiss, but Myungjun stuffed a piece of garlic into Bin’s mouth. There was no hesitation in any of his movements; fingers shoved the garlic deep into Bin’s throat, leaving him choking and gagging, desperate for air to reach his lungs. 

“You shut up,” Myungjun growled at him. “And  _ you _ —” he continued, pointing at Sanha, “—better not move a single inch until you tell me exactly what it is you’ve been doing with my boyfriend for the past few weeks in a bathhouse for homosexual men.” He had another knife, aimed to hit Sanha directly this time, and Bin, while gasping for breath, was a little pleased to see Sanha looking so frazzled and nervous. It wasn’t often he saw that expression on a vampire who considered himself above all others.

“We’ve just been talking,” Sanha responded, eyeing Bin cautiously. “Is...Did you just kill Bin?”

“He’s still alive,” Myungjun told him. “Bin, stop being dramatic. I know you keep sugar pills on yourself.”

Bin did, but the garlic was lodged in his throat. It took a few coughs and gags to spit it out finally, and then he fumbled with the pills in his pocket. Myungjun hardly paid him any attention, focusing only on Sanha instead.

Sanha cleared his throat and looked back at Myungjun. He looked  _ threatened _ , and Bin felt proud of Myungjun. Or, he would be proud if he wasn’t still heaving and trying to catch his bearings.

“I’m not sure why Bin came by to begin with, but he now comes to eat and talk. Nothing more than that.”

“Nothing more?” Myungjun repeated, as if challenging such a statement.

Sanha shrugged his shoulders. “Well, perhaps he had initially come to escape the loveless relationship you two seem to be in.”

“Sanha,” Bin coughed out, shaking his head. “Shut—shut up.”

Myungjun’s posture was tense. He gripped the knife in shaking hands and, once more, repeated Sanha’s phrase. “ _ Loveless? _ ”

“He’s told me about your relationship,” Sanha continued. “And how you use him for sex and how you will soon tire of him.”

“What?”

“You’re a newly-turned vampire.” Sanha seemed a bit more confident now that it looked like Myungjun wouldn’t murder him right away. “All you know is human time. You don’t know how it feels to live forever and ever as a vampire. You don’t know how it feels to live forever and ever by the same person. It hasn’t been done. It  _ can’t _ be done. So, now, you’re enthralled with Bin, with the ridiculous amounts of sex, but what about when the pleasure wears off and it starts getting old?” Sanha snapped his fingers and smiled wide. “You’ll leave. As Bin left me, so you will soon leave Bin.”

Myungjun stared at Sanha with wide eyes, then suddenly threw his knife. Sanha screeched and ducked again, and the knife clattered uselessly against the wall. But Myungjun didn’t go after Sanha anymore. He looked to Bin instead, an unreadable expression on his face, and he asked, “Can we go home?”

Bin was confused with the change in attitude. He coughed again, and hoarsely asked, “Sanha, please hand me the knives?”

Sanha, wary of Myungjun, moved slowly and ensured he held the silver knives away from himself as he passed them over to Bin.

Myungjun snatched the knives once they were in Bin’s hands, then he snapped to Sanha, “Be on your guard, you demon,” before dragging Bin away from the room and out of the bathhouse.

Once outside, Myungjun let go of Bin’s arm and stared up at the building. Now that night had fallen, the streets weren’t nearly as busy. The establishment ought to be closing soon, anyway, so the only stragglers were men disappearing from the house in shame.

Bin felt like one of them. Shame and guilt creeped along his body as he realized what it was that Sanha had announced. 

“Myungjun,” he murmured, reaching out for his lover, but Myungjun glared at him.

“You think I’m only here because of your body?” he asked. “You think all the times I say  _ I love you _ are false?”

“I don’t.” Bin shook his head hurriedly. “I swear. Sanha was exaggerating. I have my fears, but they aren't like that.”

“Then explain.”

Bin took a deep breath. “I came here initially to look into the shady dealings that go on in the upstairs bedrooms. Dongmin wants to shut this place down, for he believes it to be a front for sodomy, and it is. I figured that out. But before I could leave, I met Sanha. I knew him when I was a newly-turned vampire. I slept with him multiple times. I was in a...a quasi-relationship, if you will.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I never loved him, so I don’t really consider it to be a relationship. Back then, vampires relied far more on seniority and power than we do today. Sanha dangled his power over me and I was his to use. I didn’t mind it, for I knew my place. I left him because I grew bored. Sanha reminded me of that and he...he brought up that you might leave, too. He’s right.” Bin looked away, rubbing at his sore throat. “You are newly-turned. You’re not even a year old yet. You still ascribe to a human life, as I had done, and what will you do when sixty years pass? You will grow bored of me. Vampires don’t stay in committed relationships because it’s impossible to stay together for years upon years upon years.”

Myungjun still stared at him, but the hatred was gone. In its place was pity and confusion. “So what’s Sanha saying when he mentioned I only use you for sex? Is that something you believe, too?”

Bin groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. I don’t think so, I truly do not. I believe you when you declare your love for me. And, yet, a part of me wonders if that love is...misplaced. I wonder sometimes if you only care for me on a superficial and materialistic level.” He paused, and added, “We  _ do _ have a lot of sex.”

“Because you like sex,” Myungjun responded. 

Bin said nothing in return. He wasn’t sure what to say. Though he doubted Myungjun’s love was eternal, he felt ashamed to have doubted his boyfriend and no words could smooth that over.

Myungjun looked around them, then grabbed Bin’s arm again. “Come here,” he whispered, dragging Bin into an alleyway in between the bathhouse and another building.

The alleyway was dark and winded around one corner, which was where Myungjun pushed Bin into the wall.

“I worried you were cheating on me,” Myungjun admitted, gazing up at Bin with wide eyes. “I started watching you and smelling you, and you seemed to desire me most of all then, though I initially was only interested because I knew something was wrong. I followed you, Bin. I followed you here every single night and I would sit outside and try not to cry. You treated me different at home. You were dismissive and rude often, and I thought that it must be me. I thought I wasn’t pleasing you well. I tried harder, and the more I tried, the more you pulled away. And when I followed you  _ into _ the bathhouse, I learned you were meeting with someone. You were meeting with a  _ vampire _ .” He took a deep breath, then suddenly leaned into Bin and wrapped his arms around Bin’s waist. “I feared I would lose you.”

Bin could hardly breathe. All the while he had been moping around and doubting Myungjun, he had caused Myungjun similar pain. He hadn’t taken into account how his own baseless accusations would hurt poor Myungjun.

“Love,” he whispered, kissing the top of Myungjun’s head. “I’m so sorry.”

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry. I don’t think you realize that I will never leave you, and I ought to have shown you sooner.” Myungjun looked around them, as if ensuring they were alone, then suddenly moved Bin’s arms to squeeze his backside. Bin blinked in shock and opened his mouth to say something, but Myungjun silenced him with a kiss. “Hoist me up,” he demanded, voice quiet. “Now.”

Denying an order of Myungjun’s was not an option. It was  _ never _ an option. Bin did as he requested, and Myungjun instantly hooked his feet around the small of Bin’s back. In order to steady the both of them, Bin turned and pushed Myungjun against the wall, kissing him deeply.

“Jun,” he moaned. “What are you doing?”

Myungjun, one arm gripping Bin’s shoulder, popped off the buttons of his pants and began squirming as he tried to pull them down. “I should’ve done this before you picked me up.”

“ _ Jun? _ ” Bin repeated, shocked at Myungjun’s brazen display. “There are people just around the corner—”

“So you must be extra quiet, then.”

“What is this supposed to accomplish?” Bin asked. 

Myungjun was finally able to pull his pants down to his knees, but he didn’t move them any further. Instead, he kissed Bin’s neck and, with his free hand, worked on trying to pull down Bin’s pants. “Pull your pants down,” Myungjun commanded him.

“But—”

“Do it.”

Bin did it. He shoved Myungjun against the wall, hard, and made quick work of his own pants. “I don’t have any lubrication,” he murmured.

Myungjun wiggled his butt down a little bit, brushing against Bin’s penis. He gave a small hum and whispered, “Just spit in your hands. I’ll be alright. I’m able to take it.”

“Why, though?”

Myungjun didn’t answer at first. He just glared until Bin began to spit in his hands, as Myungjun had said, and rub them along his length. The look in Myungjun’s eyes made it easy to become hard, and then he worked on preparing Myungjun’s entrance.

Myungjun’s eyes closed and he winced in pain, but he begged for Bin to keep going.

“Don’t you find it  _ interesting _ ?” he asked. “Don’t you find it interesting how prideful I am and yet I come undone for you in a mere instant?” He moaned as Bin brushed two fingers against a sensitive spot, and he continued in a gasp, “Do you not think often to yourself how I would never do this for anyone else?”

Bin removed his fingers and lined himself up to Myungjun’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, and Myungjun threw his head back, slamming it against the brick wall. “Shit,” Bin hissed. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Myungjun looked a little dizzy, but he egged Bin on, trying to move his hips properly to take in as much of Bin as he possibly could. “God, Bin, more, please. Keep going.”

Bin was confused, but he did as Myungjun requested. When he was fully in, Myungjun said, “I wouldn’t ever degrade myself like this for  _ anyone _ . I wouldn’t have sex in a disgusting alleyway with  _ anyone _ . I wouldn’t allow myself to be fucked where people could see for  _ anyone _ .” He kissed Bin, breathless and panting, and whispered, “Only for you, Bin.”

Bin, spurred with sudden desire and love, thrust up into Myungjun. Myungjun bit his lips to hold back loud moans.

“Bin,” he choked out as Bin moved in and out. “Bin, I love you. I don’t—I don’t know how many ways you want me to say it, but I love you.” He dug his fingers into Bin’s shoulder blades, gripping at the fabric that covered Bin’s skin. “N-No one else will ever see me like this. I’d  _ die _ before I allowed myself to be taken in such a way. I’d kill myself if I ever left your arms.” He gasped and lurched forward. “I fucking swear it, Binnie, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much.”

Bin groaned and sped up his thrusts, Myungjun rocking in his arms, his back likely scraping harshly against the brick wall. “I love you,” he muttered, dipping his head into Myungjun’s neck and licking up sweat. 

“Do you believe me, then?” Myungjun asked, arching his neck. He invited Bin, and so Bin bit down on the skin and sucked on blood. Myungjun shuddered at the feeling and asked again, “Do you believe me when I swear I will never leave you?”

Bin, too overcome with pleasure and desire, nodded his head. He kissed at the wound he had created and realized Myungjun was right.

Myungjun was a prideful beast. Myungjun retained his humanity in ways Bin had never seen before, and with that humanity came the want for a normal relationship. Their relationship wasn’t normal within the vampiric community, but in human terms, they were  _ normal _ . They loved and they fucked and they promised to never leave.

Myungjun wouldn’t leave him, because Myungjun did love him. And Bin knew Myungjun would only ever love him.

Sanha had been wrong the entire time. Myungjun had sex with him so often because it was a way to express love, and Myungjun was filled to the brim with love. Bin had never complained, because he, too, knew Myungjun’s love was deep and unshakable. It was only Sanha’s words that had put doubt into his mind. Myungjun remained the same through and through.

Their breathy moans and the sound of their bodies riding alongside each other filled the alleyway, and Bin was finally overcome with adoration. He finished with a loud gasp, losing his rhythm as he thrust into Myungjun a few extra times. He was about to pull out, to finish Myungjun off with his hands, but Myungjun stopped him with a jerk.

“Don’t,” he begged, eyes wide, sweat causing his hair to become matted and his forehead to become shiny.

Bin stared at him. “Why not?”

“I want to feel you inside of me,” Myungjun whispered. “I like it. It reminds me that I’m yours. It reminds me that you’ll stay by my side forever.” He lay his head on Bin’s shoulder and took deep breaths. “Ignore that filthy vampire you met. He doesn’t love because many vampires are incapable of love. You are above him. You are better than him. Why else would I allow you to kill the very humans I seek to protect?” Myungjun kissed whatever skin he could reach. “Because I love you. Because I value you higher than anything else in this world. I’d kill for you, Bin. I’d cover your tracks for you, Bin. I’d toss aside my own morality for you, Bin. I love you with every inch of my being, and that’s not a love that will be easily shaken.”

Bin struggled to stay standing. His knees were weak. Myungjun’s words struck his heart in such a beautiful way, and he found he never wanted to let Myungjun go. 

“I love you, too,” he murmured. “Oh, Myungjun, I’m so sorry. I never should’ve—”

“It’s alright,” Myungjun breathed against his throat. He nibbled at some skin, then gave a choking laugh. “I only wish I could’ve known before how you were thinking. I would’ve put your mind to rest a long time ago.”

Bin grinned as he blinked away tears. “You’ve done a damn good job now.”

“I hope so. I’m so embarrassed.” Myungjun kissed Bin once more and nodded his head. “Alright. Let me down. I’m ready to come, too.”

He came easily, spilling himself in Bin’s hands, and Bin carelessly wiped himself off on his own shirt. He would wash it later. Myungjun was more important than a silly shirt, anyway.”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked as Myungjun shakily pulled up his pants again. “I don’t ever like having sex with you without lubrication.” 

“It’s alright,” Myungjun assured him. “I’ll be in pain tomorrow. I hope you’ll take care of me.”

Bin smiled as Myungjun pulled up his own pants. “I adore taking care of you, love. That’s my favorite thing to do.”

Myungjun laughed again and leaned against Bin. “Take care of me forever, then.”

“I will,” Bin assured him. He kissed the top of Myungjun’s head and murmured into his hair, “I will never leave you, Jun.”

And even before Myungjun returned the sentiment, Bin knew Myungjun would never leave  _ him _ , either.

**\\( •_•)_† (•ᵥᵥ•)**

“So it’s a perfectly legitimate establishment?” Dongmin asked, a little incredulous from Bin’s words. “With absolutely no signs of any wrongdoings?”

Bin nodded his head. “Exactly. You repeat me well.”

Dongmin sighed and leaned back in his chair as Myungjun poured him more tea. “I could’ve sworn something was shady about that place. Are you sure you examined everything thoroughly, Bin?”

“Incredibly sure. I even had Myungjun look it over for me, as well.”

Myungjun pursed his lips and took a seat beside Dongmin on the couch. “Other than a rather unsavory owner, everything is fine.”

“How is the owner unsavory?” Dongmin asked.

“Oh, he’s someone Bin knows, and he tried to break us apart. I’m assuming he hates homosexuality as much as you do.” Myungjun sipped at his tea and nudged Dongmin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m putting that man in his place.”

Dongmin, picking up his cup of tea, raised his eyebrows. “Sometimes I  _ do _ worry about you.”

“Yes, yes, we all know you do,” Bin fussed. “Stop lusting after my boyfriend and finish your tea.”

Myungjun giggled as Dongmin stammered out a denial of, “I—I do  _ not _ lust after him!”

“He doesn’t,” Myungjun defended his friend. Dongmin’s cheeks were red, and Myungjun, hurrying to change the subject, asked, “How’s Angela?”

“She’s fine. Doing well.” If anything, that question caused Dongmin even more humiliation. 

Bin, however, was a little confused. He thought of the name, and though it was familiar, he couldn’t remember who Angela was. He said nothing, worried he’d look like a buffoon, but Myungjun seemed to recognize his expression anyway.

“Angela,” Myungjun said, exasperated. “The maid that cleans Dongmin’s apartment.”

“Oh!” Bin snapped his fingers and nodded. “The one in the short dress.”

“It’s not…” Dongmin sighed and trailed off.

Bin grinned deviously. “Have you been fucking her still?”

“Bin!” Myungjun chastised, rubbing a hand along Dongmin’s back as the human squeezed his eyes shut with embarrassment. “Stop teasing him! He really likes Angela, right, Dongmin?”

“I do.”

“Not that it’s any of  _ Bin’s _ business.” Myungjun glared at Bin, but it was light and teasing. “Bin doesn’t deserve to know of the innermost details of your life. He’s nothing but a bully.”

“That’s me. Bin the bully.” Bin gave a small hum. “Dongmin, you really ought to borrow the dress I had made for Myungjun. It fits him perfectly, and he and Angela are the same size.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes as Dongmin fumbled with his tea. “I’m sure Angela doesn’t want to use a dress we’ve both worn multiple times.”

“Please, stop talking,” Dongmin mumbled.

Myungjun, always one to please his best friend, was quick to change the subject again, this time to something menial. Bin lost track after Myungjun and Dongmin engaged in a discussion about the current state of politics within the state assembly. Bin watched Myungjun rather than listen, and he found how delightful his boyfriend was when he found something to be passionate about.

Bin smirked to himself. Myungjun was passionate about love, too, and it filled Bin with such giddiness to know that  _ he _ got to see that side of Myungjun every single day, and he would be able to see that side for the rest of his life.

By the time Dongmin finally left, the moon was high in the sky and the outside world was fast asleep. As vampires, however, Myungjun and Bin were wide awake, ready to start their day with vigor.

“What are you doing?” Bin asked as he set the dishes aside for the maid to clean in the morning.

Myungjun, dressed in fine clothes Bin had bought for him, grinned widely. “I’ll likely kill Sanha tonight. I have yet to receive word of other vampires nearby, save for the one in that church I told you about, and Sanha is a thorn in my side.”

“You’ve tried killing him for a few days now. Doesn’t it get boring?”

“Nope!” Myungjun laughed and planted a nice hat upon his head. “He gets scared of me sometimes, Bin! Does he ever tell you how much I terrorize him?”

Sanha often did tell Bin. Sanha also begged Bin to reign in Myungjun’s murderous intentions, but as Bin always told him, “Myungjun is not one to be reigned in.”

“You’re downright sadistic, love,” Bin cooed, kissing Myungjun’s nose. “My sweet, sadistic darling.”

“I try my best,” Myungjun giggled, wrapping his arms around Bin. He planted a large kiss onto Bin’s lips, then asked, “What will you be doing?”

Bin shrugged his shoulders. “Not much to do tonight. I think I’ll take some writing down to the river. I have some deadlines on articles for the papers.”

Myungjun stared at him for a few seconds, then beamed widely. “Can I come with you? Hunting Sanha  _ does _ get boring after sometime, and it’s been a while since we had a date.”

“Would it be a date? I’m simply doing work, just as you would be.”

“It’d be a date,” Myungjun assured him, patting his cheek. “There will be a river and I can sing to you to inspire you, and you will give me kisses, as one would on a date.”

“This sounds like an order.”

“It is.”

Bin laughed loudly and embraced Myungjun in a tight hug. “Well, alright, then. Because you have ordered me to do so, I will take you on a date.”

But even without the order, Bin would’ve taken him along in an instant. He hated being apart from Myungjun, and he knew having his lover by his side would be wonderful.

It would be wonderful forever and ever and ever.

**◥(•̀￦•́)◤**

**Author's Note:**

> come say hey to me [@thevonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal)! berate me for writing such nonsense. ask me about my myungky.
> 
> also go [HERE](https://forms.gle/MYSVcGzvpAD9cn3R6) to vote for your favorite vonseal fic from 2019.


End file.
